


Wanna 'Taco About It?

by Tadamochi



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Mae being Mae, Post-Canon, Taco Buck, silly dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadamochi/pseuds/Tadamochi
Summary: Mae finally got a job, a real one. And what's the best thing to spend her sweeet paycheck on? Taking her girlfriend on the most romantic date ever! Well... Maybe Mae's concept of "romantic" doesn't fit the definition at all, but she's doing her best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write MaeBea because I finished and loved the game, so this drabble happened. Thanks King for all the help.

Beatrice didn’t know why she had agreed to do this. From what Mae had told her that morning before leaving to work, she was supposed to drop by the Taco Buck by the time her shift ended. The Old Pickaxe wasn’t busy today, and the other employees had assured her they would handle things around there while she was out.

She got there just in time, but she waited until she had finished her cigarette before stepping inside the mostly-empty restaurant. This was the only one she had smoked today, she was getting better at this whole “quitting” business.

“Only a few losers who didn’t get lunch in time left” She said to herself right before her own stomach growled, she was one of those losers.

Bea had been working on some things at the Pickaxe that needed to get done before she left, and in the process she forgot to eat. She though she should have brought something for Mae and her, that girl was practically living on tacos now and Bea was sure that couldn’t be healthy.

“Hey Mae” 

“BEABEA!” Shouted Mae, catching the attention of the other people inside for a moment before everyone went back to their own business. They all seemed used to the cat’s personality by now.

Mae took her uniform’s little hat off so fast it practically flew over her head only to almost fall straight into a fryer. Her clothes were stained with all sorts of sauces and she looked tired from her shift, but she still leaned on the counter with the most “seductive” face she could make.

“Ready for the date of your life?” She asked, trying to sound smooth.

“We are at your workplace, a taco place” Bea pointed out in her usual monotone voice.

“Yeah! It’s a taco date, a _daco!_ ”

There was a moment of silence, in which Bea just stared at Mae not believing the awful pun she had just made up.

“That’s it, I’m leaving” Said Bea.

“NNNNOOOOOOO” Mae begged, already rushing to block the door with her body so her girlfriend couldn’t ditch her.

A hint of a smile appeared on Bea’s face, she was just joking with her. Bea would never actually leave because of a bad joke like that, but she had to admit she liked how Mae overreacted sometimes over things like this. Her coworkers giggled but made no other comment, they found the whole situation pretty cute.

“Listen, I swear it’s gonna be great, just sit down there” Mae pointed at a table near the window, Bea knew which one it must be because it had the fanciest tablecloth that place could afford “I’ll be right back with the food!!”

And just like that, Mae was gone again. Bea did as she had been told and sat down. From there, she could hear metal clanking and the frustrated screams of Mae in the kitchen. 

_“How does she even keep this job”_ Bea thought, legitimately surprised.

 

She didn’t have to wait for long, Mae was soon coming back with a tray that probably contained the best of Taco Buck or something like that.

“Voilá!” Said Mae, putting down the tray, careful not to spill anything “The best of our fine cuisine!”

Yep, Bea was right. From the looks of it, it was obvious that Mae had cooked everything. She doubted anything in this place could be considered _fine cuisine_ , but she was hungry and it looked good enough to eat.

“Great” Commented Bea, already reaching out to grab a taco.

“Wait!”

“What is it?” Asked Bea.

“Ambiance” She replied, then proceeded to place her phone on a little stand. Its screen showed a fake lit candle, like the lighter app but lamer.

Bea stared at her with the most intense _done_ face Mae had seen in her whole life, a face she was used to by now. It only made Mae laugh.

“See? Romantic” She put a face showing how proud she was of her cheesy jokes “Let me fill your drink for you, _mademoiselle_ ” Mae added, with a terrible French accent.

This time, while Mae was busy trying to get the drink machine to work, Bea sneaked a few fries. She regretted her choice just a few seconds later, because she could have died when Mae was… well, Mae.

Her girlfriend had somehow managed to get into a fight with the machine, and she was losing. She couldn’t get the ice dispenser to work and was already cursing all of the damn thing’s ancestors. Bea choked on her fries and, when she avoided a pathetic death, she started laughing at the little show.

“Mae it’s fin—“

“Aha! Defeated!” She cheered, holding up their drinks. The ice dispenser looked broken, but at least the drinks had ice in them.

Bea clapped softly when she sat down so she’d feel better about that certainly epic battle.

“What was that all about? You looked like you were choking. Wanna _‘taaaco_ about it?” Mae asked, trying really hard not to laugh at her own joke.

She could see Bea’s lip twitching just slightly, but it was enough to put the brightest of smiles on Mae’s face. Before she could say anything about it, Bea was quick to shut her up “Let’s eat, I’m starving”

Even if she talked like that, Mae could tell she had laughed inside, and that was enough for her. Gladly, Mae wolfed down her part of the tray; she couldn’t care less about not being messy. Honestly, Bea would have done the same if she wasn’t so determined to keep her cool and quiet looks.

 

“How’s the food?” Mae asked after eating three whole tacos way too fast for a normal person.

“It’s good” She said, and it was for real. It wasn’t the best she’d ever had, but everything tasted pretty good considering it was Taco Buck and Mae’s “We could hang out here more, Donut Wolf is getting kinda old”

“Donut Wolf is the best!!” She gasped, a little offended “We’re going next week!”

“Oh God, please no”

“Hehe, just messing with you, got you this time” Mae giggled, then proceeded to throw a fry at Bea, who caught it with her mouth like it was nothing “I hope to have your mighty skills one day”

“It takes years of practice”

“Let’s start, then”

Surprisingly, Bea accepted. Yes it was dumb and it went against her… aesthetic, but it was fun. Everyone else was too busy to pay attention to them anyway. It was in silly moments like this when she realized how much she loved Mae. They could have fun in their own way and, even if it was just for a while, she could feel a little better at being stuck in Possum Springs.

 _“For now”_ She reminded herself.

Mae had promised they’d leave some day, just like Gregg and Angus had done. It would take them years and maybe they would only be able to leave for a short vacation, but it was fine. She would wait. In the meantime, she could throw fries at a frustrated Mae who was making a mess of her clothes by trying to catch them.


End file.
